Until it's gone
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Sesshomaru divorces Kagome, years later after her life had turned out for the better after the much worse Kagome doesn't trust nor believe in love again. Can he win her back? rated for language and sexual scenes
1. Divorce?

OMG! it's been month's since it even updated on this website. i got tons of emails asking where i am and that i need to update lol...i had a HUGE writer's block! it's my freshmen year in college and the only thing i've been wanting to do is eat, sleep, play my vids, and go to school. I have not updated my stories in a very time but i have written a new story that i posted on another website...they luv it!! ^_^ i have done 9 chapters so far so tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha...

* * *

"Are you saying that you want a divorce?" she asked in disbelief.

Gold eyes stared at her in a cold demeanor she hadn't seen in the last 5 years of their meeting.

"That is what I said" he said flatly.

Kagome cringed at how he was speaking to her. He spoke to her as if the last five years of their meeting hadn't meant a thing. Sesshomaru took a cigarette from his breast pocket, lit it and set it between his lips. For over five minutes they continued to stare at each other.

"You…want a divorce?" Kagome said still not believing that this was happening.

Kagome looked down at her half eaten plate, the chicken alfredo becoming cold within the second. Just what did she do to cause this? She was faithful, respectable and even admired her demon husband. Over the past few months their relationship was rocky but even the truest marriages go through a dry spot.

She tucked a stand of her short black hair behind her ear. Was she not pretty enough? Was her hair too short, was her physique not up to his standards. DAMMIT SHE WANTED TO KNOW!! Then realization dawned on her.

"It's her isn't it" Kagome said looking him straight into his eyes. "That woman you have been working with"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Yura has nothing to do with this"

She almost let loose the tears in her eyes. "Oh her name is Yura now! Ha-ha wow I never pegged you to be a cheater, Sesshomaru.

Kagome never stopped glaring at him as his eyes tinted pink. She never thought that a woman would ever come between them. Many women made attempts to get at Sesshomaru but he remained faithful, not minding at all. But when Yura Okinawa got hired into the firm, Kagome was nervous. Yura was a multi degree straight to the point business woman, just like Sesshomaru.

When she attended one of Yura speeches, Kagome saw the slight admiration in Sesshomaru's eyes although his face was as cold as ever. That was when their relationship started to hit rock bottom. The fact that Sesshomaru cheated on her ripped her heart apart, even more than when Inuyasha had left her heartbroken.

A beeping sound came from Sesshomaru's breast pocket. He pulled out a pager that she had not seen before, obviously something to keep in contact with Yura.

"I have to go so I'm going to get to the point, when you're done with your food you will have a limo waiting outside for you with 30, 000 dollars in cash. Your things are packed and waiting at your mother's house. You will sign the divorce papers tomorrow morning at my office at 9:00 so don't be late, is there anything you would like to say?"

You are an egotistical, arrogant, creeping bastard! That was exactly what she wanted to say and as she thought those exact words her miko powers flared. 30,000 dollars he offered her! He was a multi millionaire for Christ sakes! Sesshomaru eyed at her dangerously and put out his cigarette. Kagome breathed deep and washed down the sudden feeling of nausea as she grabbed her clutch purse and stood.

"I won't be late for tomorrow; you can keep the 30,000 dollars and the limo. I never thought any lesser of you Sesshomaru until tonight, I loved you and put all of my hard work into what we had, only for you to get hard on for another woman. But that's okay I'm glad you didn't lead me on any further and make me look any more like a fool I already am."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Hard work? What work, you have no education, you spend my money to go and take your girl friends out shopping. I did all the work for you; you were just never there halfway"

Damn that cut right to the bone. A couple of tears escaped her eyes after that comment but she said nothing. The only thing she did was lift her hand to take off the wedding ring and placed it on the table before Sesshomaru. She didn't meet his gaze as she walked towards the exit.

As soon as Kagome left the restaurant, she burst out in tears, taking heart wrenched sobs to the max. That bastard! No matter what she called him or how she thought of him she was still going to love him. She quickly wiped her tears and began walking away.

"Hey miss Kagome!" Jaken called from the limo. "Your ride is here!"

Kagome ignored him and never looked back as she walked briskly down the street and away from the one thing that mattered to her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the wedding ring on the table and it felt like his heart dropped. No, he was not going to feel like this. He was divorcing her for a good cause; Yura was a much better person for him. She was educated, sexy and everything that Kagome wasn't. He picked up the rare blue sapphire ring and slipped it into his pocket.

He sighed and arched his eyebrow as he heard Kagome crying outside. Sesshomaru was not going to run to her now and comfort her like he had always done. They were over and his new life was about to begin.

0o0

Sango was trying with every ounce in her body to comfort Kagome as she continued to cry. She and Miroku were cooking when they got a call from Kagome when she began to breakdown. They had found her in front of her mother's house sitting on the curb around a few suitcases full of clothes.

When they asked why she was alone outside, Kagome began to cry harder as she told them that her mother would not let her in. Kagome was disowned by her mother when she married Sesshomaru. Being strictly brought up in a shrine house, she and her mother had different views about the ways of miko and demon. Inuyasha was an exception because he was only half demon and looked so cute with his furry dog ears.

Just thinking about him made her sadden even more. Was she ever going to live happily? Her two boyfriends before Inuyasha had only hurt her minimally although she never had anything serious with them. Inuyasha was her first real love and she had lost her virginity to him, one look at he cousin Kikyo had their relationship separating ways. But with Sesshomaru, she knew she was in love but it was the kind of love that couldn't be expressed through words, unlike Inuyasha Sesshomaru was cool and collected, he made her feel special and a sex god that could be only imagined in her wildest fantasy yet she managed to fuck that up too.

Sango rubbed her back as Kagome sobs turned into small shudders, Sango glanced at Miroku who felt deeply sorry for Kagome, who always managed to find love and it just stabbed her in the back.

Kagome moved away and rubbed her red eyes. "I'm fine" she said in a raspy tone.

Sango tucked a strand of Kagome's messy hair behind her ear. "Are you sure, you went through a rough time tonight."

She nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry if I ruined your food, I didn't know who else to call" she said almost crying again.

If she had called Inuyasha, he probably would have laughed at her, she was dead to her mother and the only real friends she had was Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome we are here for you, no matter what" Miroku said.

Later in the next hour, Kagome had eaten the food that Sango and Miroku had cooked, took a long hot shower and went up to the extra bedroom that they had set for her. As she was looking through her suitcase and pulled out her favorite t shirt she had took from Sesshomaru. Something rolled out and hit the floor.

Kagome bent down and picked up a small comb. It was made from real silver with small diamonds and real stones that Sesshomaru had given to her on their wedding night. She remembered that night, although she had always wore her hair short, she just kept it near her vanity mirror to remind her of their union.

Kagome clutched the comb to her chest before placing it back inside the suitcase. She dressed and got underneath the soft covers of the bed before falling quickly to sleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru was up at usual and getting ready for work. It was oddly quiet in the large house but he liked the silence, no Kagome to stumble in and bother him, no lazy women in the bed sleeping and hogging all the covers. When Sesshomaru had gotten downstairs, his breakfast was already hot and a certain demon waiting for him at the table.

"Hi there" Yura said seductively as she rose from her chair to kiss him tenderly.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You are up early"

"I'm never too early, especially when there is a marriage that needs to be ended. I told you she was not good enough for you."

Sesshomaru sat down and a maid came to pour him a hot cup of coffee. "So what is on the agenda today?"

Yura smiled as she toyed with the expensive necklace on neck. "I have to seal a very important deal today that I know you are going to be impressed with, other small meetings that are a piece of cake and later I thought I could go and do a little shopping" Yura said.

"You do not like the clothes you have now?" He said.

Yura held up her hand. "Those are your wife clothes, although the shoes will have to stay, and the entire house will have to be cleaned of her scent"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he went into his wallet and handed Yura a credit card. "Spend no more than 20,000 dollars"

"But your wife got to spend triples that amount!"

Sesshomaru growled. "That's because she is my wife, or was; if you don't want to go shopping give me the card back"

In all truth, Kagome was the only one ever to spend so much money on her own because she didn't buy every expensive thing that caught her eye like he knew Yura was about to do the exact opposite and most of the time she bought items for him.

"Jaken" the green imp came quickly although he was oddly quietly the last few days. "I want this house to be cleaned and smelling freshly new by the time I get off work"

"yes sir" before Jaken left he glanced nervously at Yura as he hurried away.

"That is just fine Sesshomaru" Yura stood and kissed him as she put her plate in the sink and grabbed her suitcase. "See you at work, don't be late"

Kagome impatiently shook her leg as she waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. Did he just do this utterly embarrass her? She could literally feel all the looks from people as they peered in through the blinds of his offices.

Feet began rushing around and every one resumed work could only mean one thing. Sesshomaru opened the door and shut the blinds to his office; behind him was his lawyer and Oh goodie! His money hungry whore Yura. Sesshomaru and the lawyer sat down in front of her and Kagome glanced at Yura who smiled and waved.

The lawyer smiled nervously at Kagome as he opened his file and placed the contents on the table. She guessed he never thought he would be divorcing the highly and thought to be deeply I loved couple in Japan.

"Okay Mrs. Tashio-

Yura waved her hand. "Ummm could you call her Kagome Please?"

_How about I knock your teeth through your mouth, how does that sound to you?_ Kagome said mentally. The lawyer glanced nervously at Sesshomaru, who was coolly sitting back in his chair.

"Okay Kagome, as you know Sesshomaru wish to divorce you and although he is don't mean that you will not get anything from your marriage"

Kagome and Sesshomaru perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well even though you have only been married for such a short time, Mr. Tashio has been unfaithful to his vows as he promised on the night of your marriage.-

"So how much does she get" Sesshomaru said flatly.

The lawyer looked at a piece of paper that he read off on. "Kagome Tashio, I hereby state that you will receive 35% of Sesshomaru Tashio's money and the two of his five condos along the coast and a house in northern Japan."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by Yura.

"What! That wench does not deserve a penny! She doesn't even-

Kagome eyes glowed pink and the room became eerily warm. Yura instantly shut her mouth and Sesshomaru had a faint smile on his lips as memories came pouring in.

"What's the matter Yura, you don't think there won't be enough money for you to go suck up like a leech, my patience is wearing thin with you and right now is not the time to push my limits or else you'll find yourself in the hospital burned to a crisp"

Yura glared at Kagome as she sat down, she was not stupid enough to challenge a miko, a powerful one at that. Kagome's eyes faded back to their normal blue shade and she suddenly felt all queasy again.

"Look I don't want his money or his houses okay, he wanted a divorce and I'm here to sign it and go home, now where is the papers?" Kagome said holding her pen in hand.

The lawyer was shocked. "Are you sure Kagome, when you sign his there's no going back."

"I'm sure"

"Then you will have to sigh this as well" The lawyer handed her the papers she needed to sign.

In less than five minutes she was done and sat them on the table. Kagome had gotten up and sighed.

"Have a great life together" She turned and made her way out of the office.

Kagome turned down the hall and almost bumped into someone. "Sorry about that"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up. *groan* "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked at him. It was evident to see that she had cried her eyes out overnight and he touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay; Sango and Miroku called me and told me what happened."

Of course they did, probably told him to be nice for a change.

"I'm fine Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Kagome wait! How come you didn't call and tell me!"

Kagome wiped the tear from her cheek. "Because I thought you didn't care"

* * *

Whoo that was a nice chapter nd again i'm sorry for holding my stories off but i will try my best to update often. it's better than nothing right?

Sesshomaru's Miko


	2. 5 months later

got some good reviews and they make me feel happy, so here is the next chapter and i hope ou enjoy

* * *

5 month's later

Kagome's patience was wearing thin as she clutched the phone in her hand.

"Just give him the phone Yura" Kagome said rubbing her forehead.

Yura sighed giggling at the large diamond bracelet on her wrist. "Dear Kagome, how many times have I told you? He does not want to speak with you; you are the very last thing on his mind"

"Look Yura I don't care about your relationship with Sesshomaru, I need to speak with him"

Yura instantly became angry. "Why Kagome? just so you can beg him to take you back, well guess what your time is up. I'm the new Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you take that away from me."

Kagome slammed down the telephone on the receiver and bolted out of the phone booth. Better yet it was more like a wobble. Kagome walked to the door of her small apartment room and entered quietly shutting the door. Once inside Kagome began to take her clothes off and then lay in bed. Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling fan as it rotated round and round.

_Maybe I should just give up._ She thought. But she knew that Sesshomaru had always wanted a child, well some children. She wasn't using the pregnancy as a way to talk to him but he needed to know that he was going to be a father. Except there were only a few times that she gathered enough courage to even tell him. Sometimes she tried to call but only ended it when someone picked up, or send a letter in writing but she just couldn't.

She had a fear that Sesshomaru would reject their child, especially with Yura under his arm. He and Inuyasha often fought each other and she recalled the offending words Sesshomaru referred to Inuyasha. Hanyou, half breed or mutt made her cringe; he wouldn't think that way with his own children would he? But then again she was a miko and she never thought that she would be able to sire demon children for in fear that she would purify them.

He's not going to care any way. They have been divorced for 5 months already and he's moved on with his life, building his career with his money hungry bitch Yura. Maybe he would consider having children with her since she's full demon, their children would probably come out as cold and snotty as their parents.

She sighed, her mind drifting to Sango and Miroku; she missed them a lot since she had left their apartment. After only a week after she found out she was pregnant, she left their apartment and moved to a very small apartment in Yokohama, Japan. She didn't have any money and refused to use the money Sango had given her. Instead she went to pawn the comb that Sesshomaru had given to her as a gift. She did not want to sell the only thing that she had left that made her remember the very best times of her marriage but it was necessary.

Sango and Miroku often called her and even wanted to come and visit her but Kagome kindly refused seeing anyone in her current state. No one knew of her pregnancy except for her apartment and doctor she met on occasion but the only thing she wanted was peace.

Kagome turned on her side, her huge belly cupped by the warmth of her hand. Five months already and she looked like she was about to burst. Her small hand rubbed up and down the round mound as the babies began to kick. Really hard. Kagome grasped her bottom lip between her teeth as she began to rock back and forth, trying to soothe whatever disruption was going on. Then she felt another set of feet.

Kagome sighed in frustration. The twins were acting up again which was basically on a daily basis. She was given another hard kick and Kagome nearly screamed out loud. She wondered how in the hell female demons could take this. Demon pregnancy was entirely different from the human conception of it. Having two Hanyou children, they could come any day now and she instantly wished that Sesshomaru was here because she knew that he would be able to at least calm the two down.

For about a month she hardly had gotten any sleep, woken in the middle of the night because her children wanted attention. They were not even out of her belly yet and they were complaining! She was instructed to stay in bed but as stubborn as she was she loved to take walks in the parks and often ignored the pain in her feet.

Her doctor Mr. Oten recommended that she get in contact with the father, having some profession in demon pregnancy, he knew that her pregnancy was going to be difficult but Kagome was made of brick and called Sesshomaru every foul name in the book and then some that she made up.

After she drunk a glass of warm milk, her stomach calmed down a bit and she was getting a bit tired. So she wrapped her self in the covers and closed her eyes to sleep.

0o0 (**sexual scene below**)

He growled in frustration as he thrust into Yura as she screamed in passion. She raked her nails on his back and yet it only decreased his desire. No matter how hard he pushed or grinded his hips, it felt as if he was humping air. As loose as Yura was he didn't know how in the world she could have an orgasm.

Her walls did not clench his member as he went faster and she just laid there making him do all the work. In one split second he wished that Yura was Kagome, her tight sheath never disappointed him and she was adventurous. Trying out new positions and things she had heard was extraordinarily arousing. In bed Kagome was never…dull.

Sesshomaru growled again as he hit a spot within Yura that made her eyes rolled. His hips moved on their own, while his mind was somewhere else. _Just why am I thinking of her_. Yes Kagome was better experienced than Yura but he should not be thinking of her. He had moved on with Yura and that was how it was going to be. Sesshomaru moved his hips faster and within two more thrusts; Yura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as the effects of her orgasm took over.

_I could have done better pleasing myself masturbating…_

After two more bouts of agonizing sex, Sesshomaru took a shower and walked to his office with a cup of coffee and black silk pants. He sat down at his desk and turned the laptop on. He glanced beside him at a photo portrait that he had not noticed from before. It was a picture of him and Kagome when they had went to the park one day. It was sunny and bright and about one of the best days of his life.

Kagome was so happy; the sun reflected off her jet black hair and brightened her bright blue eyes. She cooked all the food and even though he didn't eat human food all the time, he ate every single piece of food that she had cooked with love and care. It surprised him that he actually smiled that day, his pink lips curled and the faint shadow of dimples. Kagome wanted to capture the image forever.

A feeling pooled in Sesshomaru's chest as he dropped the picture into the drawer of his desk and shut it closed. Those were the good times of their relationship, he would admit that but when his father presented him with a job opportunity he couldn't pass, he jump it. Thus in return he did not spend a lot of time with his wife, he worked hard and sometimes so stressed he would snapped at her if she did the smallest of things. They had violent arguments and Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. Then he met Yura.

He never paid much attention to women before but Yura was a bit different. She spoke with a intellect he liked and respected. Kagome was smart too but Yura went to two prestigious colleges and earned her masters and PhD.

"Enough about this" Sesshomaru said pushing the thought of Kagome back into the deepest crevices of his mind. He logged into his email and instantly received an email he had not seen before.

It was from his bank and Sesshomaru already knew what it was going to say. How ever when he read the notification, his lips curled back in a snarl. The bank had notified him that a large amount of money from his card had been used, the same card that he had given Yura to go shopping with. Although the credit card didn't have a limit to what he could use, Yura unfortunately spent more than what she was supposed to.

Sesshomaru printed the page out and walked out of his office. When he walked into the bright room where Yura was getting her nails filed, her smile soon faltered under his glare.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru?" Yura said nervously glancing at the paper in his hands.

"What have I told you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Yura waved the servant off and straightened her clothes. "You tell me a lot of things Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru gave her the piece of paper and Yura eyes widen as they roamed the page. She placed the paper on her lap and Sesshomaru eyed the lavish bracelet on her hand.

"Sesshy I can explain" Yura said. "I just got carried away; you know how a girl can be"

Sesshomaru almost growled at the name she called him but just ignored it. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"How much was the bracelet and don't lie"

Yura chuckled nervously. "About 15, 000 dollars" Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But there was no way that I could just spend 5,000 dollars on clothes, shoes, and accessories!"

"So you went against my word and spent 80,000 dollars, how can I trust you Yura if you don't listen to me"

Yura pouted and decided to change the subject. "That's not fair, Sesshomaru! You treat that human better than you treat me-"

"Kagome had to earn my trust, you are no exception, and if you can't follow my rules then you can find another bed to sleep in at night" Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the room.

Yura glared at his back as he walked away. Silver hair swung side to side to show his muscular back. Yura smiled. There was no way she was going to leave him. Not ever.

* * *

wll that was chapter 2, so tell me what ye think! lol i'll put up the next chapter soone


	3. The Twins

Kagome was an inch from biting the doctor's hand off as he checked her temperature. She breathed in deep breaths and winced as another contraction hit her; the nurse beside her soothed her hand and received a hard squeeze when Kagome cried out.

The doctor was writing down on his notepad and looked as if nothing was going on.

" how _long_!" Kagome gritted out.

looked at her and smiled. "Your contractions are coming closer, in about an hour you will be able to give birth to two beautiful baby boys"

When another contraction hit her, Kagome grabbed Mr. Oten by the collar and pulled him over until he was an inch from her face. His brown eyes widened at her strength to pull him forward so easily. Kagome's eyes were red from crying and the pain was unbearable.

"I can't go another hour like this, you get these babies out NOW!"

0o0

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk talking dirty to Kikyo on the phone. He really didn't care about doing something like that at work; he had his own office so he could do what he wanted.

Inuyasha leaned back in the chair. "Mmmm. I do like it when you flick your tongue like that"

"I do hope that you don't think that way about your dear brother"

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, just the image of what was going in his head made him retch. "Sesshomaru, what the hell, get off the phone!"

"I want you here in the office in the next 30 seconds" Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"Baby did you just hear what I said?" Kikyo said sweetly.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Hey babe I'm gonna have to call you back, Sesshomaru wants me"

"Oh does he?" Kikyo burst out laughing as Inuyasha slammed the phone down.

He straightened up his suit and walked to Sesshomaru's office. He didn't bother knocking as he went inside and closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru was at his desk shuffling papers around. The slightly dark bags under his eyes did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Hey what's up?" Inuyasha said drumming his hands on the wood.

I need you to run this to the Seiko Department then copy this and hand it to the head of the fourth floor." Sesshomaru said holding two pieces of paper in his hands.

Inuyasha took the papers and instead of heading out, he still stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"So…how's Yura treating you?" Inuyasha asked.

"In a way that doesn't concern you" Sesshomaru said coldly as he began writing.

Inuyasha chuckled. The smart remark told him that things weren't going so good. Whenever he asked about Kagome, Sesshomaru had always got a little twinkle in the eyes. Let's see him try this on for size.

"You haven't heard from Kagome; I heard that she left Tokyo for awhile" Inuyasha said acting as if he wasn't interested in an answer.

Sesshomaru stopped writing and almost looked up at Inuyasha but he continued what he was doing. "No I have not spoken with her since the day of our divorce"

"Damn, so you just let her go and that's it?"

Sesshomaru abruptly leaned back into his seat. "Why does it matter Inuyasha, we both enjoyed our time while it lasted"

"Bullshit! You were so busy being blinded by Yura that you were just leaving Kagome out in the dust!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru stood. "And you haven't Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ears went flat. Sesshomaru had never lost his cool so easily.

"You haven't repeatedly lied to her face about sleeping with other girls, or what about the one year relationship on the side with her cousin, see you and me are no different Inuyasha so you have no room to judge me by my actions"

Inuyasha snatched up the papers as he turned and left the office. Sesshomaru sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't know why Inuyasha made it a habit of getting on his nerves but his stress level was about to peek over the edge. Next time Inuyasha was going to find himself tossed out the window.

0o0

Her eyes drifted close every now and again. She was so tired! Kagome had practically used every bit of her energy to push out her second son. She faintly smiled at the tuff of black hair on his head. she couldn't wait to see them together but the doctors were washing them up.

The nurse who stayed beside her smiled and gave her a pat on the hand.

"You did well Ms. Kagome, you have two beautiful children." The young nurse smile widened.

came over holding a baby and another nurse came with the other. They both leaned over and Kagome nearly cried with joy. She softly touched the hands of her two children as they erupted in a fit of cries. Kagome could easily tell the oldest because he sported the indigo crescent moon on his head, the magenta strips on his eyelids and the silky patch of silver hair on his head. He blinked his eyes of bright gold, neither crying nor smiling. He looked at her with curiosity, and then he smiled as he erupted in a fitful of laughs.

Kagome laughed and touched his small hand. "I will name him Masaru"

Kagome turned to her second son who had black hair just like hers and he stared at her with big dark blue eyes. He smiled a big toothless grin and Kagome smiled.

"And you will be named Kiyoshi"

"Beautiful names for two beautiful babies" Mr. Oten smiled. "Kagome do you have someone to call to come and take you home in a few days?"

Kagome thought and nibbled her lip. "Umm yes I do"

The doctor nodded and left with the nurse and the babies. Another nurse handed her the phone and left her to her privacy. Kagome dialed a number and waited patiently.

"Hello" Miroku said into the phone.

"Hey Miroku, are you and Sango busy for the weekend?"

0o0

Sango jumped with glee as they packed their bags. Kagome was finally going to let them go visit her! Before it didn't really bother Sango much because she knew Kagome needed her space. After the divorce Kagome was pretty beat down and Sango was there for her and helped her on her feet.

Miroku came down the stairs holding a few suitcases in his hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Sango giggled wildly. "I am so glad that she is finally letting us visit, I was beginning to worry about her"

Miroku nodded. "So am I, now let's hurry up and go, she gave me the address of where we are to meet her.

Sango nodded and after locking their door they were soon on their way to Yokohama. It was only a few hours drive but to Sango it seemed like thirty minutes. Since they arrived in Yokohama, Sango read out the directions that they were supposed to take.

When they pulled up to a hospital, Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused. He knew that he did not get the wrong directions, since he had repeated them back three times. Miroku quickly undid his seat belt and went up the stairs of the hospital. Sango suddenly appeared at his side.

"Did she say that she was at the hospital" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head as he went to the reception desk.

The old receptionist looked up at them both as she smacked on her gum. The glasses on her head were a fraction too big and it made her look like a bug.

"Umm is there a Kagome Tash- I meant Higurashi here" Miroku said hoping to god that she wasn't hurt.

The receptionist turned to her computer and began to type. She stopped and squint her eyes at the screen.

"Kagome Higurashi, 3rd floor, paternity ward room 310" She said in a squeaky voice.

Paternity ward? Sango was definitely confused now. What was Kagome doing there? She had never told them that she was pregnant or anything. She definitely didn't say anything about adopting. Miroku looked down at her and she shrugged her shoulders. They went to the elevator and waited to go to the third floor.

The doors open and Sango eyes widened as the entire hall was scattered with pregnant women, some were leaving in a wheel chair with their newborns in hand. They went down the hall; the doors were numbered in order. As they came to 310, they knocked then opened the door.

Kagome smiled brightly at them as they came towards her. They wrapped her in hugs and kisses on the cheek and Kagome felt very happy that they were now here with her. Miroku took a seat in a chair nearby, While Sango sat on the edge of the bed with her.

"I hope the drive wasn't too hard for you" Kagome said eating a fruit cup.

Sango shook her head. "No it wasn't, there were a lot of things I saw on the way that I would like to visit, but Kagome if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh sorry I should have told you, you won't believe it though. Last night I just had twins"

That was a surprise, a very big surprise. Sango was speechless while Miroku had his mouth open. Kagome shut it for him as she started laughing. Sango shook her head.

"When did you get pregnant? And how come you didn't tell us?"

Kagome's smile wore off; she wanted to, she really did want to say something to them.

"I tried too but, I didn't want anyone to know." She scratched her head. "I just got a divorce from him; I didn't want the media or him in my face"

Sango patted Kagome's hand, and then she frowned. "Wait Sesshomaru doesn't know?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I tried to tell him but that dumbass Yura kept getting in my way and plus I don't want him too"

Miroku shook his head. "Kags he has a right to know, if he doesn't accept them then that will be his fault"

Kagome shook her head. She tried hard to hold the tears back that threatened to fall. She knew that she didn't put her best effort in telling Sesshomaru that he was going to be a father. She didn't want to know what his reaction would be; He was Sesshomaru Tashio for Christ's sake! Kagome feared that he was going to reject them, two beautiful innocent babies rejected by their own father, because of her. If only he would have given her some time and if she would have found out sooner, just maybe his attitude would change. Wait what was she thinking! HE lost out on the greatest thing in the world…two good things. He left her and she signed the papers, she will have no part in his life.

"No I am not going to tell him and you have to promise me that you won't tell him, especially Inuyasha" Kagome said wiping her tears away.

Sango and Miroku were hesitant because they knew that she was doing something that she was going to regret.

Miroku sighed. "We promise"

Kagome smiled happily. "Now do you want to see them?"


	4. Our picture

Sorry that i haven't updated but i couldn't login for some reason for abour 3 days. Thank you for the reviews they were GREAT! and i hope you enjoy this chapter. (^*_*^). sorry if it's short. lol

* * *

The next day Kagome and the twins were released from the hospital. Sango and Miroku helped her into their car and then Sango put the babies in the car seat inside Kagome's vehicle and drove behind Miroku. When they arrived to her apartment, Kagome was told to go lie down and rest, just what the doctor ordered. She resisted for a while but was gently pushed into her room. The twins fell asleep and Sango put them into their cribs in the small room across from Kagome's.

In her room, Kagome was undressing and then put on a small nightgown, she would have taken her bra off but she didn't want milk leaking everywhere, that was a bit disgusting. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her small frame. She sighed content to be off her feet and relaxed. She smiled, happy that she was finally home with her two boys; she knew that if they were anything like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she was going to have a ride of her life.

She scratched her head and ran her fingers through her raven hair. It had gotten long very quickly; she usually wore it just below her chin in a bob like fashion. Now the length stopped just below her breasts, must be caused from her pregnancy. She liked it though and it was definitely a change from being the old Kagome.

Light banging of pots were heard from the kitchen and she assumed that Sango and Miroku was fixing dinner. She didn't know what she would do without them, she was glad too that they hadn't pressured her into telling Sesshomaru and her mother. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to get the sleep that she would need before the twins woke up.

Inside the kitchen Sango was grabbing food from out of the refrigerator, she knew that Kagome was too tired to cook so she decided to go ahead and do it. Miroku was leaning over the counter, staring off into space.

"What's the matter, Miroku?" Sango asked setting the pan on the stove.

Miroku shook his head. "He deserves to know, Sango"

She sighed. "There's nothing we can do now, we promised her we wouldn't say a word"

"but-

Sango held up her hand. "No buts, we promised her and that's that, did it ever occur to you that _if_ Sesshomaru finds out that he might take the babies away from her."

Miroku shook his head. "No I don't think he would do something like that, she's his ex wife, and he might still have some kind of feelings towards her"

Sango couldn't believe that he was saying something like that. He was Sesshomaru Tashio; you didn't just expect him to do one thing because he would do the totally unexpected. Sango was not going to take a risk with that chance, she loved Kagome too much.

"Miroku, I can't… if Sesshomaru does take them, I hate to think of what Kagome would do, then she would sever our relationship. There's too much at risk" Sango said placing the food into the pan.

Miroku nodded. As much as he loved Kagome, he didn't want to assume that Sesshomaru would do something like that. It was a risky decision but he just pushed it back into his mind. He turned back to Sango, seeing her cooking the food. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I won't say another word about it"

Sesshomaru stared at the clock. His current client was late. His hand tightened and his knuckles cracked. He did not accept tardiness from anyone. The few people gathered around the table were glancing at Sesshomaru's face. From experience they could tell that when he had that look in his eyes. There was hell to pay. Complete silence filled the room, the clock near the wall made a small ticking sound that was grating on Sesshomaru's nerves.

This client that was referred to him was 15 minutes late and with that last tick of the clock, Sesshomaru stood. He was not a man of patience if anything _he_ was the one to be waited on.

"Who referred the client to me" He said in a cool and smooth voice.

No one raised their hand as they looked at the man at the end of the table shaking with fear. Kota stood up.

"I.I did sir" he stuttered.

Sesshomaru coolly glanced over the man before replying. "Your client is late, is he not?"

Kota shook his head wildly. "Yes s."

"You and your client have wasted my valuable time, the next time you refer someone to another make sure the incompetent fool at least has the decency to call and reschedule his appointment!" Sesshomaru knew if the client called to do just that he would have dropped him.

"Yes sir" Sweat began to collect on Kota's forehead.

Sesshomaru placed his hands in his pockets and glanced over the rest or them. "Get back to work and Kota…You're fired….Let that be a lesson to all of you"

Sesshomaru walked past the trembling Kota who had fallen in his chair, unconscious. He was the first to walk out of the room and walked straight to his large office. His secretary stumbled in after he did and placed some files on his desk.

"Here are the files that you wanted for the E.L project, your father called and said that he would get back to you, that client called to reschedule the meeting but I told him he might as well find another job annnnndddddd." She tapped her organizer. "You have a 3:00, 5:30 and 7:45 before you leave today"

"You are dismissed, Ayame" Sesshomaru took the cup of coffee from her hands and she left gently closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. He was very much getting tired of dealing with these fools everyday. He took a look at the file in front of him then placed it down. He then pulled a key from out of his pocket, he leaned down and opened his locked drawer and pulled out the same picture of Kagome and him. It had been a year since he last saw her; he traced the outline of her face, leaning back into his chair.

Sesshomaru would never admit to anyone that he was missing the raven haired beauty, just a little bit. He placed the picture back in its place, stared at it for a second before closing the drawer. He quickly read the file on his desk, signing his signature where needed. He picked up his phone and called his secretary Ayame.

As soon as he put the phone down, Ayame knocked on the door and came in. Sesshomaru gave her the files.

"I want you to deliver those to Inuyasha, tell him to sign them immediately and give it to his secretary to deliver them on the 3rd floor office"

"Yes sir." Ayame turned around then back. "Are you okay sir"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and told her to get back to work. By the end of the day, he finished the paperwork and meetings that needed to be done. He heard among his workers that Yura had finished accomplishing a big deal from another company; he was not that impressed really.

Yura came into his office smiling brightly. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys. She sauntered over next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to give him a kiss. Sesshomaru moved his head then unfastened her arms from his neck.

"What's the matter sesshy?" Yura said running her finger through his hair.

Sesshomaru stepped back. "Do not call me that, I'm tired and I wish to retire home"

Yura giggled. "Come on, honey. Just a little kiss"

When Yura leaned up again, Sesshomaru backed away and opened his office door. He glanced back at her coldly, when she stomped her foot.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru turned to her, his eyes narrowed. "Do not raise your voice at me, I am not deaf"

"You don't even touch me anymore, Sesshomaru, what is going on?" Yura said walking up to him.

A massive throbbing was tearing at his temple and Sesshomaru just looked at her before turning to the door and left. Yura looked dumbfounded as he walked away. She walked back to his desk and fell into his chair. His scent was everywhere, the sweet musky scent made her toes curl and she leaned further into it.

Just what is going on with him? He had not touched her in almost 3 months! No sex, No cuddling, no nothing! She was so frustrated that she had to go and sleep with that ex of hers, although he was not as skilled as her Sesshy, he did alright. Yura sighed kicking his desk as sudden frustration hit her. She was getting kind of nervous, what if he was seeing someone else…that was something that could not happen.

She quickly wondered if he had something lying around in his desk that would give her a clue. Quickly, looking at the door, she fumbled through his things on his desk. Nope, nothing but files and stupid proposals. She then looked to her right and searched through the drawers, finding nothing, she turned to the left. When she came upon the last drawer she opened it and her eye twitched.

It was a picture of Kagome and Sesshomaru. They seemed to be in a park from what she could see from the background. She growled when she saw that Sesshomaru was smiling. He had never smiled when he was with her! Yura went to throw the picture against the wall but caught herself. Sesshomaru would know because she was the last one in his office. She quickly placed the picture back and closed the drawer.

So he still had feelings for her. She remembered tossing every picture of Kagome he had around the mansion but he kept that away from her. The one picture that showed him doing the unthinkable. Kami! She couldn't believe he smiled. He would only give her an occasional, grunt, growl, narrowing of the eyes and silent commands. Yura thought of ways she could rectify their relationship. She wondered how Kagome acted around him; she knew he hated being talked back to and nagging, so if she did the opposite she could win him.

Yura got up from the chair, soaked in Sesshomaru's scent and fixed his desk correctly. She grabbed her things and turned off the light. Walking out of his office towards the elevator, she thought up a number of ways to win his affections.


	5. making an impression

Sorry that i haven;t updated so i have uploaded this chap and another for making you wait so long and yes this is short and that's why i uploaded the other one hope you like it!

* * *

"Mommy!" Kiyoshi said running to her.

Kagome was in the kitchen when Kiyoshi came in pulling on her skirt. She looked down as he looked back at her with his wide blue eyes and messy black hair.

"What is it Yoshi?" Kagome said pulling out two bowls out of the cabinet.

Kiyoshi pointed behind him. "Masaru won't let me ride on his cloud with him!"

Kagome giggled. Ever since Masaru found out that he could produce a cloud, he would always float around the house. He often teased Kiyoshi about it since none of his powers had produced yet.

She leaned down and softly pinched his chin. "Was he teasing you again?"

Kiyoshi nodded, pouting. "Yes mama"

"Well when your power develops, you will have something way better than a cloud, and then you could tease him just like he teases you"

Kiyoshi giggled.

Kagome pulled some cereal and milk from the refrigerator.

"It's time for breakfast, tell him to come and eat."

Kiyoshi nodded and Kagome placed the things on the table and went into her room. She went to her closet as she heard the twins rush to the kitchen to eat. To have half demon children was a bit eerie sometimes. After almost nine month's of their birth, they began to talk. A bit of gibberish at first but then slowly gotten better by the time they were 1 years old. Now they were 2, so far Masaru inherited Sesshomaru's cloud. Kiyoshi would practice trying to conjure up something other than a cloud but nothing happened.

She heard the loud chewing from the boys and laughed. She didn't even have to fix them breakfast, well cereal at least. Masaru would tell her that he and Kiyoshi was 'mature' enough to fix their own cereal, they were in a way so she let them do that one thing by themselves.

Kagome pulled out a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Taking her heels out of the closet, she went into the bathroom and applied what little makeup she wore. After that she lotion herself down and slipped into her skirt then her shirt, tucking it in. Kagome slipped in her heels and grabbed her jacket and purse, opening the door to her room.

Kiyoshi and Masaru were dressed and ready, watching television. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a banana and sandwich and took the car keys from the stand.

"Are you guys ready? Nothing is forgotten." Kagome asked holding the door open.

The twins nodded and ran out the door, singing SpongeBob SquarePant's theme song. She locked the door and buckled the twins in. Kagome got behind the wheel and started the car pulling out into the street. In mid may last year Kagome had decided to move from her small apartment to somewhere closer to Japan. She didn't like to take the risk but Sango and Miroku had started taking the twins for the weekends so she didn't want to put the strain of driving so long on them.

Almost fifteen minutes later she arrived at Miroku's place, she shut off the car and got out. The twins unbuckled themselves and walked up to the door and knocked. Kagome checked the time on her watched not wanting to be late for work.

Sango opened the door and was rushed with hugs.

"Hey you guys!" Sango kissed the twins on the head. "Guess what, Miroku's in the back setting up the pool, why don't you two go in the bedroom and change into your bathing suits"

With bright eyes, Masaru and Kiyoshi quickly kissed and said goodbye to their mother and ran upstairs. Kagome shook her head and laughed as she placed their bags beside the couch. Sango stayed by the door, knowing that Kagome couldn't stay long.

"Thanks Sango for watching them again, I should have a babysitter for them by next week." Kagome said hugging Sango.

Sango waved her hand. "No that's fine Kagome; I actually love having them here. They are the only ones that can beat Miroku in scrabble" She laughed. "You should see the words that they come up with and Miroku seems to find every single one in the dictionary"

Kagome laughed. She knew the twins were extremely smart even though they had not even started schooling yet. They seem to suck up every bit of information…just like their father.

Sango nudged her in the arm. "So Kagome, how come you haven't got a guy yet?"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "I don't need a boyfriend, Sango. I don't need that type of relationship right now"

Sango nodded knowing how touchy Kagome was about the subject.

"So have you ever still considered telling-

"Hey Kags!" Miroku said walking into the living room wearing swim trunks.

Kagome smiled and waved. "Hey Miroku, you finally installed that pool I see"

Miroku shrugged. "Yea summer is only a few weeks away, didn't think it was a bad time to get it working."

Kagome nodded. The alarm on her watch sounded. "Look I have to go before I'm late, I will pick them up after work, and don't let Masaru eat a lot of candy or he'll be flying all over the house."

Sango nodded. "I'll call you later okay?"

Kagome nodded and hugged her; she turned and got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. She sighed as she stopped at a red light. She knew exactly what Sango was going to say. Sesshomaru had appeared in her mind a couple of times over the month as well. She wondered what he could be doing now. Obviously he and Yura were still together because she had heard nothing of their breaking up.

She was getting frustrated, though. Sesshomaru was out living his immortal life with his money craving wife, while she had no one. She hadn't had sex in so long, Sesshomaru had cast a curse on her in that department. Most of her experience was with him, it just wouldn't seem right with anyone else.

Pulling up into her parking space Kagome got out and walked to the elevator. She hit the top floor number and she waited till the door closed. Leaning against the railing she began to think. She knew that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone but she didn't want to get close with another man again.

The elevator dinged and Kagome straightened her skirt. As soon as her foot touched the ground, workers rushed her in a frenzy asking her this and that. She quickly tried to tell them that she needed to get to her office, though no one listened to her.

When Kagome got near her door she rushed inside and closed and locked the door behind her. Slipping her jacket over the back of her chair, Kagome looked over the messages on her desk. There was nothing important except for a few messages by her boss.

Kagome heard knocking on the door and she sighed getting up to unlock it. Immediately two people walked in with clothes hanging over their arms. Kagome leaned against the edge of her desk as Erin pulled a dress from over her arm.

"Cho finished it this morning and he wanted to know if it was good enough for the magazine" Erin said holding up the emerald green dress.

Kagome studied it using her knowledge of how an expensive dress should look.

"Tell Cho to make the dress longer, almost like a train. Make the neckline longer and I want the back cut out to here" Kagome pointed to what would be mid back.

Erin nodded then pulled out a half shouldered shirt with a pair of black jeans with a diamonds encrusted on the side.

"Dump the jeans, I want black leather shorts for that and have the model wear thick earrings and a studded belt with knee high boots"

As Erin pulled out another ensemble, Kagome's phone ranged. Erin quickly left and Kagome sat down at her seat. She picked up the phone.

"Yes Mr. Onigumo?" She said sweetly.

"My office, now" He said then hung up.

Kagome picked up her notepad and walked to the other end of her office. There was a door that led to her boss's room. So it was like having an office within an office kind of thing but as long as she didn't have to be in all of that frenzy that took place in the building, she would make do. Kagome knocked on the door then opened it.

Mr. Onigumo sat at his desk as he talked on the phone. Kagome sat down in his chair and waited patiently until he finished. It had only been a couple of month's that she had been working for him and his clothing company. In reality she had only applied to be a secretary instead she became a big fashion advisor/secretary really.

The first week was terrifying for her, every one asked her what would go with this pair of jean or this color shirt but she only answered on what she knew she liked. Little did she know was that the company published out magazines and her 'ideas' were a big hit. So she was merged as head fashion advisor/ secretary which was kind of humorous to her. That whole week she mentally complained if she should just leave or not but her first paycheck solved her worries.

"Hakodoushi, I will have to call you back" Mr. Onigumo put the phone down.

Kagome stood and set her pen on her pad. "Sir you needed me"

"How many times have I told you to call me Naraku, and please sit" He motioned to the chair.

Kagome smiled falsely and sat down.

"I called to tell you some good news" Naraku said.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Good news…for…you?"

Naraku chuckled. "No Kagome, good news for you. Ever since you came to this company my sales have increased. I was told during the interview that you did not have a lick of fashion based on what you wore"

Kagome chuckled nervously. She didn't know whether to consider it an insult or compliment.

"No worries about your interview, you have definitely proved your performance, but the media is getting a little vicious. They want to see the woman who is making a big impression on the world and most of all, me"

Kagome blushed that time. Wow she didn't think that her ideas would progress that far. People wanted to see her, world wide. She had seen news reporters before outside of the building but they had mistaken another woman for her, someone far noticeable than her.

"Mr. O- Naraku, I am very pleased with the offer but I can't do that" Kagome said.

Naraku narrowed his red eyes. "And why is that?"

Kagome eyes widened. "No! Its not that I don't want to represent you and your company, I'm just unsure that I might not be what they were expecting"

"Kagome you'll be fine, the only thing they want me to do is to base a magazine of you in the clothes that you pull together. That's all and there will be nothing provocative, if you don't want it to be."

"I have to model and take pictures"

Naraku nodded.

"And you're going to publish them in a magazine"

Naraku nodded.

"For all to see"

Naraku nodded. "And you'll be rewarded with a very very big check"

Kagome slowly smiled until she was literally glowing. "Okay I'll do it"

* * *

glad you enjoyed it now on to the next chapter!


	6. oh my god

Second update today...

* * *

"Kagome, my office…now" Naraku said through the intercom.

Kagome finished talking to Erin and then knocked on Naraku's door. She entered and readied her notepad.

"Yes, Naraku" she said.

"Pleases sit down Kagome" Naraku said as he pulled something out wrapped in plastic.

Kagome did as he said and waited patiently. Last week she had gone to take pictures for the magazine. She thought at first that it was going to be very boring but it turned out quite the opposite.

Her photographer, Leon, was from Germany and had a very thick accent. At first she didn't know what he was talking about, his wild hand movements and weird pronunciation of words had thrown her off. After a couple of photo's the nervousness began to lift off her shoulders and then Leon was on a roll.

"Kagome" Naraku said forcing her from her thoughts.

She blinked and then smiled embarrassingly. "I'm sorry, Naraku what was it that you said"

Naraku smirked faintly. "Today's print of the magazine is done; we will go public in the next hour"

Kagome's heart began to quicken as he handed her the magazine. She gasped as she looked at the front. It was a picture of her in a red dress, a couple of inches above her knees. The front had a deep v neck that subtly showed her gold bra underneath. Her naturally wavy hair was lustrous and smooth as it tickled the underside of her breasts. The gold medallion around her neck caught the light of the flash from the camera giving the picture a magical look.

Naraku smirked as Kagome was rendered speechless. Truthfully, when he saw the picture he was speechless himself. Kagome was a very beautiful woman and with the help of his workers and the right photographer, her beauty was enhanced ten fold and Naraku couldn't help but feel kind of attracted to her. Sesshomaru was a fool to let this one go…

"You did very well at the photo shoot, Kagome" Naraku said.

She fingered the pages of the magazine, smiling proudly; she couldn't wait to look at it at Sango's place.

"Thank you, Naraku; I wouldn't have been able to do this without you" she said.

Naraku shook his head. "No don't thank me at least not until the magazine gets publish, anyway"

Kagome nodded. "So…was there anything else…"

He shook his head. "You can have the day off, however I do expect you to come to work tomorrow …prepared."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, sir"

Naraku nodded and dismissed her. Kagome smiled and quickly walked out of his office. Packing up her things she left the building and drove to Sango's house. They were going to freak when they saw her on the front cover page of Shikon magazine.

0o0

"That woman is unbearable" Ayame said to Eri as they sat down at the table during their break. Eri began to eat her food while Ayame pulled out a magazine to look at.

Eri shook her head as she swallowed. "Beyond unbearable, I always want to throw up when she even nears me. I don't know why Sesshomaru married her in the first place"

Ayame flipped to another page of the magazine. "This new model for Shikon is great. I love the way she poses, its sexy but not overdoing it and I love the shirt she's wearing."

Eri looked at the shirt that Ayame showed her. When she looked at the model's face she gasped and snatched the magazine out of Ayame's hand.

"What are you doing, I was looking at it!"

Eri shook her head. "Be quiet, do you have any idea who this is?" Eri flipped the magazine to the front cover and pushed it in Ayame's face.

Her green eyes squinted but she slowly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, the face is familiar though"

Eri clicked her tongue and placed her fingers to block the model's long hair. She turned back to Ayame and told her to look again. "What about now?"

Ayame looked and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! It's Kagome!"

She snatched the magazine back and flipped through the page and on most of the pages Kagome was there. Ayame mouth hung open as she looked some more. Eri peeked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Kagome looks so different"

Ayame nodded. "Yea it must be the hair, she looks so good and so happy"

Eri laughed evilly. "Yura is going to freak when she sees this"

"What do you mean?"

Eri sat down and placed her food away. "Yura is going to freak because she hates Kagome. She doesn't want her to be happy whatsoever, you should hear some of the things she says about Kagome but anyway when Yura see's this…Kagome modeling in a very popular magazine. All hell will break loose"

Ayame nodded, she couldn't wait for her reaction. "But how are we going to get Yura to look at it, without sounding too suspicious"

"Suspicious about what?" Inuyasha said as he walked into the worker's lounge.

Ayame hugged the magazine behind her back. They both straightened up and tried to act like nothing was going on.

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing, what do you mean?"

Inuyasha walked to the fridge and pulled out an apple. He leaned against the counter looking at the two suspiciously. They were hiding something.

"You said 'how are we going to get Yura to look at it, without sounding too suspicious'. What were you going to show Yura?"

Eri pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes. "If we tell you, you can't go tell her"

Inuyasha held up his hands and nodded. "Sure"

He watched as Ayame pulled a magazine from behind her back. They showed him a model on the front cover and he looked at them confusingly.

"What is this? Why Yura would get angry over some girl, remember she thinks she's on the top of the world with Sesshomaru on her arm" He said tossing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Ayame covered the model's hair to make it look as if her hair was short. She pushed it in Inuyasha's face and he snatched it from her.

"Holy hell that's Kagome!" He said flipping through the magazine.

The two women laughed. "Yep and that's why Yura is going to go crazy"

"Crazy? She's going to shit a bowling ball when I show this to her!" Inuyasha laughed devilishly.

"Hold up, Inuyasha. You said you weren't going to show it to her. We saw it first so therefore we should be the ones to tell her."

"That doesn't mean a thing; you guys can be there with me when I tell her." He said moving the magazine out of Ayame's reach.

Ayame shook her head. "I knew it, we shouldn't have told you anything!"

Eri stomped her foot on the ground. "It's not going to be as funny with you; you're too straightforward for it to work"

"Well then if you don't want to be with me then I guess I'll go by myself" Inuyasha shrugged. "Excuse me ladies" He moved with demonic speed as he left the lounge. Ayame and Eri pouted as they fell into their chairs.

Inuyasha followed Yura's scent to right where he wanted her to be. It was going to add a double effect now that Sesshomaru was in his office as well. Inuyasha wondered how he was going to react. He looked back at a photo in the magazine, Kagome was dazzling, ohh. He was going to love this.

He knocked and immediately Sesshomaru told him to enter. He opened the door to see Yura near his desk, rapidly tapping her foot. Good she was already angry. Inuyasha kept the magazine in his hand but made sure that neither could see the photo of Kagome.

"What's up" he said sitting in a chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

Yura growled and stomped her foot before standing to look out the large window behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "Nothing just curious about something?"

As Sesshomaru glared at him, Yura turned around. "Ummm don't you see that we are in the middle of something? Can't you come back later?"

Before Inuyasha opened his mouth, Sesshomaru held up his hand. "Just say what you have to say."

He shrugged and held up the magazine in his hand. He made sure that Yura was watching.

"Does this person look familiar to you two?"

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly as he looked at the magazine Inuyasha was holding. The magazine was published from Naraku's company, so what. He looked at the model from feet up. Little feet and nice toned legs, her hips were a bit wider than an average model and she wasn't as skinny. Sesshomaru looked at the long raven hair that tussled past her shoulders and slim milky neck.

He felt a familiar feeling as he looked at the model. Her soft jaw line and full lips, her button shaped noise up to the vivid blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her face again. He held his breath as he tore the magazine from Inuyasha's hand.

The model…was Kagome. Sesshomaru was oblivious to see Inuyasha laughing in his seat and Yura was yelling his name. How long had it been since he last saw her. 2 years was it? Long enough for her to pick things up and move on.

"Sesshomaru!" Yura yelled pinching his arm.

He pushed his thoughts in the back of his mind and cleared his throat. The magazine slipped from his hand and he sat in his chair. Yura then picked up the magazine and clicked her tongue.

"I wonder what she had to do to get on the cover of Shikon magazine, she is such a whore" Yura said tossing the magazine in Inuyasha's lap.

She had been gone for two years and now just to reappear on the front cover of a magazine. Sesshomaru wanted to know just what she had done when she moved out of the city. He knew her mother didn't even know because she hadn't talked to Kagome ever since their marriage. Damn…she looked incredible.

Yura's skin began to simmer as she watched Sesshomaru deep in thought. How dare he think about her! That bitch probably slept with Naraku to get on the front cover. Naraku was a complete dog, even if she didn't sleep with him; she was going to later on, all the girls in his company did. She just didn't bust her ass trying to get Sesshomaru to have sex with her for nothing. Even with her hard work, it made him even more annoyed. No matter, as long as she had his ring on her finger she had nothing to worry about.

Inuyasha grinned wide as he looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could tell Sesshomaru was just thinking of a way to se her.

"I read in the magazine that she's going to be at the Gala. It just so happens to be the one we are invited to." Inuyasha said cutting a glance at Yura.

She whipped her head towards him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. So Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru to get back with her. Well two can play that game.

Yura stood behind Sesshomaru and massaged his shoulders. "Sesshy I don't want to go to the Gala, let's do something else"

Damn it all, would she just leave me alone? "Stop calling me that and we will be at the Gala, I have to be there, I won't try and avoid it just because my ex-wife is there"

Yura hands dropped to her side. "You want to see that human, don't you?"

Sesshomaru held the bridge of his nose. "Don't start Yura; I'm not in the mood"

"Wow that's nothing new, you're never in the mood to do anything with me, not even sex!"

Inuyasha snickered and Sesshomaru sent him a deathly glare.

"Get out" He said roughly. "You too Yura"

Her mouth dropped. "I am your wife, you do not tell-

"The next time I say it again, I'll throw you out myself which is something you are going to not like. Now leave" He growled stiffly standing.

Yura snatched her purse off his desk, and cut him a glare. She did the same to Inuyasha as she stomped her way out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

"That was a good one bro" Inuyasha said laughing.

"That was meant for you as well"

Inuyasha eyes widened. "What no brotherly love"

He held up his hands as Sesshomaru cut him a look that promised a toss out the window.

"Okay, I'm going." Inuyasha said as he stood up and went to the door. Sesshomaru was unaware of the small grin Inuyasha held on his face. When the door shut behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh. He hadn't been this annoyed and tired since…ever. Even Kagome hadn't grate on his nerves as much as Yura and Inuyasha did.

Kagome…would she actually be at the Gala. Would she come alone or be with a date, another man on her arm. He stifled a growl that surfaced in his chest; he shook his head, running his clawed hand through his hair. She was not his anymore. He had no say in who she dated and how she ran her life. Something caught in his eye and he looked to wear Inuyasha was sitting. There in the lap of the chair was the magazine.

He slowly stood, contemplating on whether or not to look at it. He narrowed his eyes knowing that the magazine laying there was no just a coincidence. Inuyasha placed it there so that he could see. Just what was he up to all of a sudden? Sesshomaru moved from behind his desk and carefully picked up the magazine, afraid that he would wrinkle the beauty etched within it.

It wouldn't hurt to take one little peek.

* * *

lol well we all now that Sesshomaru is going to like what he sees in the magazine. truthfuly i havnen't finished chapter 10 which i know i need to hurry up and do so i will fulfill your wishes and update quicker.


	7. Missing you

SORRY!! haven't updated in a while, got emails like crazy!!! hope you enjoy!

* * *

Masaru and Kiyoshi were in the spare room that Sango fixed for them to play in; Masaru was playing with his toy airplane and Kiyoshi was stacking blocks. Their momma Kagome had just got off work and let them look in a magazine that she was in, she was so beautiful. Masaru sneaked a glance at Kiyoshi, stacking his red blocks high only to knock them down again. He looked so much like their mother, the midnight hair and dazzling blue eyes. You could easily tell the resemblance between them.

Masaru often wondered what his father looked like. He looked nothing like his mother and brother and it made him feel out of place sometimes. The only thing that resembled him and his brother was their face. They were twins but with different hair and eye color. So since his brother looked as every bit as their mother. Did he look like his father? Did he have silver hair and golden eyes just like him? His mother had not a crescent moon on her forehead so he must have inherited it from his father.

Masaru wanted to so many times to ask his mother about his father, but she would sometimes get a far away look in her eyes and she would look sad, hurt. Masaru couldn't deny that one time he heard Kagome crying in her room. As much as Masaru wanted to know, he didn't want to cause his mother to be sad if he were to ask about his father.

"Yoshi, do you ever think about father?"

A block slipped from his finger as Kiyoshi looked at him curiously. "All the time, why?"

Masaru shrugged. "I think of him, what he might look like, how come you never ask momma?"

"I notice how she looks sometimes, I didn't want to bring it all up" Kiyoshi said knocking the pile of blocks over.

Masaru landed his airplane. "Maybe we should throw her some hints, you know so that she kind of know what's on our mind"

Yoshi nodded. "Yea that might work" Laughing was heard from the living room. "So what do you think he's like?"

"Tall and silver hair and golden eyes like me"

"Yea! And he might have the crescent moon too I don't know about the stripes though. I wonder why he and momma separated"

Masaru nodded and then they both fell into silence. Suddenly Kiyoshi hissed and jerked his hand to his chest. Masaru quickly crawled over to him.

"What's the matter?" Masaru said concerned.

Kiyoshi shook his hand. "I don't know, my hand is burning, it kind of hurts"

"Do you want me to get momma for you?" Masaru said standing up.

Kiyoshi shook his head and flexed his fingers. "No don't get her, it stopped."

"All of a sudden? Are you sure, it could be a new power that you might develop"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "No I'm fine, let's play a board game!"

0o0

"Wow Kagome, these pictures are great. How come you never told us about this?" Miroku said looking at the magazine.

Kagome laughed. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise. But I'll pay you guys back for watching the twins all last week"

Sango shook her head. "Kagome you don't-

"No I want to, so no is not an option!"

Miroku closed the magazine and handed it to Kagome. "So what are you going to do after this?"

"I don't know, go back to work I guess. I don't think I'm going to be that popular after one magazine"

0o0

Blue eyes scanned the enormous crowd in front of the building. Those couldn't be her fans, could it? She turned around to see the red gaze on her. She cleared her throat and sat back down at the table.

"I didn't know that I would have that effect" She said softly.

Naraku smiled. "No need to be embarrassed, Ms. Higurashi, in fact I am quite surprised that Japan has recognized you so quickly"

Kagome nodded, smiling nervously.

He looked at a file and then back at her. "It says here that you are divorced, ahh, from Sesshomaru Tashio, is that correct?"

She nervously chuckled. "Yes, that's correct?"

Naraku smiled. "So that might explain the sudden recognition, it seems your fans have missed you"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't call them fans; I hardly had my picture taken"

She wasn't that famous, in magazines it always seemed that a flash or blur covered her face. At first it bothered her, assuming that it was done on purpose but Sesshomaru told her not to worry about paparazzi and things like that.

"Well let's not get into too much of your past; I feel you might be nervous already," Naraku said from across from her. She silently thanked him and straightened up in her seat.

"How would you like to seal a minor deal?"

Kagome eyes widened. "A deal…like what kind of deal"

"Promote the selling of our items, continue to model for us. Since the publish of the magazine yesterday, our sales have increased by 3% and is predicted to rise by the end of the week"

Kagome opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

Naraku chuckled. "I know it seems so sudden, but you don't have to give me the answer just yet."

"So are you ready for the Gala?" He asked putting the files away.

"What Gala?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I told you, it's a formal party that is hosted at the large castle south from here, everyone will be there…the famous ones at least"

A Gala…she hadn't been to something like that for years, she wondered if her old acquaintances would be there. She knew without a doubt Sesshomaru would be, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from going, although it might be nerve wrecking to see him there.

"Well I guess I have some shopping to do then" she said.

"Do you have a date?" Naraku asked gazing at her.

Her throat constricted and her mouth went dry. Was he…asking her out on a date? She couldn't…she wasn't ready just yet. And she always set up a no no with dating her boss and coworkers.

"Umm…"

"Don't worry, Kagome. It's not a date just a friendly outing together" he said completely lying.

"Okay, I'll go" she said. "Now about that deal"

0o0

"Sesshomaru!"

He groaned tossing in his bed. It was his day off and yet Yura decided to spend it yelling at him.

"Sesshomaru!"

He pulled the pillow over his sensitive ears and growled.

Yura burst out from her closet holding two dresses in her hand. She pulled the covers off of Sesshomaru, looking at his delicious naked butt.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled once more.

He whipped his head up, the long silver locks blurring his vision. "What!"

Yura paid no attention to his hostile attitude. She held up a black Dior dress and champagne colored Chanel one. She teetered them on each hand as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"So which one?" she asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. She woke him up for this? he had not slept for the whole entire week, her useless ranting and yelling, his constant attention at his jobs, and the damn phone calls from his father and Inuyasha. He was skating on thin ice. At least Kagome pampered him when he came home, well use to.

He wondered what she would wear at the gala. She had always looked beautiful at those kinds of gatherings; well she did look good in the first place. Yura grunted and shook the dresses in her hand.

"Do I look like a woman? Go ask one of the maids, I need my rest before I go get my tux fitted" He said before tossing the pillow back on his head.

"Asshole" Yura said before leaving out the room.

He didn't care that he was acting an asshole, for the past two years, he had concluded that Yura did not love him. Kagome did, Yura was smart and so was Kagome. Yura complained about 50,000 dollar bracelets and expensive cars while Kagome complained about his health and late nights at the office when he should have spent them with her. Pampering her luscious body with scented baths and at home massages just like they used to plan.

~Flashback~

_He had returned home after a late night at work…again. After closing the door behind him, he found Kagome asleep on the couch, with the television on. He put his suitcase down and slowly walked towards her, not to rouse her from sleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic, her dark hair messy. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_She often tried to stay up until he returned home, but she was always asleep. He shut the tv off and carefully picked her up. He took her upstairs and placed her on their large bed, taking off her shoes and socks. Sesshomaru then went into their bathroom and shut the door. The sound of rushing water would not be heard by her and he took off his clothes._

_After a few minutes when he settled into the hot oiled bath, the bathroom door opened and Kagome walked in, rubbing her eyes._

"_Hey" she said softly._

"_hn"_

"_You just got home, the earliest you've been all week"_

_Sesshomaru sighed not wanting to start up an argument. _

"_I'll be fine, Kagome" He said firmly._

_Kagome nodded, taking the hint. She turned and opened the door._

"_Miko" the deep thrum off his voice called._

_She chuckled at the nickname. "Yes Fluffy?"_

_He narrowed his eyes before beckoning her with a finger._

_Kagome looked at her clothes. "I already bathed"_

"_So do it again"_

_She obeyed taking off her clothes, not once moving her eyes from his golden depths. She sighed with content as she eased into the hot water, right into his lap._

"Sesshomaru!"

Just where along the way did he just come up with the idea to divorce her? His late nights at work had not irritated him as much before. Kagome constantly told him that it was not good for his health, but he was a demon, he was invincible to everything. It may have been her mere concern for him but he figured it was more than that.

She might have feared that he was cheating on her, about a month before he divorced her he did. But before Yura, the only thing he thought of was getting back to her at night in his arms. Her underlying fear of what Inuyasha did to her stuck with her in their relationship.

Kagome often got angry with him, when he ran out on late business trips, meeting and such when his business hit the highest peak in sales, just before he hired Yura. She denied him things just as he slowly began to deny her. They no longer could hold conversations together when Kagome just fell silent around him; she went to bed early and did things to stay away from him. She had silently accused him of cheating when he had done nothing; he had been fed up with it.

SESSHOMARU!

He sighed easing out of bed, running a head over his face. He didn't want to admit it, but the more he was with Yura the more he realized what he lost.


	8. The Gala part 1

well here is the 2nd chapter!! hope you enjoy!

* * *

She nervously nibbled her lip and fidgeted with her attire. It was a deep blue Robert cavalla dress. The dark and mid light variations of blue were gorgeous and it was silk a big bonus for her. It had thin straps and high slit but the sway of the dress added a seductive but modest look to it. Her long black hair fell in waves with a part in the middle.

The little makeup she had included the usual on enhanced her look a lot; she had a feeling that she would attract a lot of attention tonight, but she had always opted to look her best.

She began to pull on her dress again when Masaru came into Sango's room.

"Mama, you look perfect, could you stop messing with the dress?"

Kagome laughed and leaned down planting him a kiss on the forehead. He giggled wrapping his little arms around her neck. They stayed like that for awhile and Masaru noticed when she squeezed him a little tighter.

"Mama if you squeeze me any more, I might suffocate"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry"

Masaru noticed when she moved her head, she quickly wiped her tears.

"Mama…"

She faced him, holding her tears back. "I'm fine"

"Why do you cry, alone in your room" he asked all of a sudden.

She stiffened at the question, but saw in his expression that he was concerned and honest.

"It's just that…I think about you're father a lot…you look so much like him"

Kiyoshi poked his head in through the door and she laughed motioning him over. She sat on the floor not at all minding the thousand dollar dress she wore. Kiyoshi sat in her lap while Masaru sat close beside her.

"As I was saying, you and you're father look very much alike, the same silver hair and golden eyes, I see him almost everyday in you"

Yoshi blurted out. "What is he like?"

It pained her to talk about Sesshomaru but her kids were old enough, being that hanyous develop faster than the human race, deserved to know something about their father.

"Well, He's very intelligent, one the most strong willed persons I have ever met. He can sometimes be as stubborn as I am, annoying to boot…; he's sensitive, mysterious, and sweet…

Yoshi and Masaru looked at each other as Kagome stopped talking, spacing out again as if she was remembering something. Yoshi tapped her arm.

"Did he hurt you mama?"

The twins both watched Kagome stand up and slip on her silver heels. She fidgeted in her dress again and planted kisses on their heads. Kagome sprayed a perfume on and looked down at her boys.

"Your father is a good man and-" The front doorbell ranged and Sango appeared at the door.

Kagome nodded and quickly grabbed her purse. She kissed Masaru and Kiyoshi on the forehead and ruffled their hair.

"You two be good, I will be back later on."

"Yes mama" they said in unison.

Naraku waited outside for someone to answer the door. He heard whispers and laughing…was that kids running back and forth. He hated kids. The door opened and he was blessed with a view from the heavens.

"Hello Naraku" Kagome said smiling nervously.

He was speechless looking at Kagome up and down. The peek of flesh from her leg had him sweating.

"Damn, you got me speechless"

Kagome laughed blushing. She accepted the flowers from him and went inside to give them to Sango. Little did she know, Masaru and Kiyoshi could see Naraku and he them. Naraku stiffly waved at them and they gave him a mean glare that said 'you hurt our mommy…we hurt you' damn did he hate kids.

"Okay I'm ready" Kagome said. Naraku turned around and Kagome quickly blew her kids a kiss before closing the door and walking to the car with Naraku.

Naraku cleared his throat. "You didn't tell me you had children"

Kagome shrugged. "You never asked."

"Does he…know?" clearly knowing that the children were of Sesshomaru Tashio.

Kagome stiffly shook her head. "We divorced before I found out…

Naraku held up his hand. "And that is all I need to know, he will not hear a word from me"

Kagome smiled when in her head she was sighing with relief. She decided that tomorrow she would tell Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that he was going to be mad as hell but at least the weight would be lifted off her shoulders and her children would finally know their father.

Naraku opened the door for her and she got in. He then slid in next to her telling the limo driver to take them to their destination.

0o0

Sesshomaru was sipping some champagne as he walked around the Gala. The host decided to make the scenery different this year. The gathering was outside in front of a beautiful fountain in midst a lake. A crescent moon overlooked the crowd and Sesshomaru felt somewhat relaxed. That was until a certain couple arrived.

He took another sip and turned around looking through the crowd. A smell wafted through his nose and he breathed deeply taking in the familiar beautiful smell. Photo shots were being taken at the other end of the gala and Sesshomaru was grateful that he didn't have the flashes in his eyes now.

The figure that stepped from the crowd almost made his glass slip from his hand. His eyes narrowed when a man appeared beside her and placed his hand on her lower back.

Naraku…what the hell was he doing with her?

Kagome looked…damn he had no words. She was radiant in the dress that she wore, she glowed all over. He liked that she no longer wore her hair short but long, the look suited her very well. The constricted feeling in his chest grew tighter as he stared at her. Should he go over to her and say hello? How would she react to seeing him? He knew that by now, she probably hated him and she had moved on with her life.

He looked around and saw Yura flirting with a demon male much younger than he was. The male nervously glanced at Sesshomaru and took in his cold glare, the man fled and left Yura confused. She shrugged her shoulders and turned halting in her step as she saw Kagome hug and shake hands with old and new acquaintances.

He knew Yura had every right to be jealous. Sesshomaru took a cigarette from his breast pocket. He rolled it between his fingers instead. He felt a hard pat on his shoulder, but did not turn around when Inuyasha appeared beside him.

"Is that Kagome? What the hell she's doing with Naraku?"

_The same thing I was thinking_… as Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Inuyasha whipped around and ran after him.

"What? You're not going to go say something to her"

"I have better things to do" in truth, he would not know what to say.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Coward" and walked off.

Kagome had to say that this year's gala was the best. The beautiful fountain in the lake was something else, to top it off the glowing crescent moon in the sky gave it an almost magical look. The glowing moon instantly reminded her of him.

"Kagome is that you darling" a woman said behind her.

She turned to meet the smiling face of Kaede, the wife of a very rich man. She had met Kaede the first time Sesshomaru had brought her to the yearly galas. Not wanting to crowd around her husband on every limb, she walked around and made small talk with people. Some being demons was very cautious of her because of her being miko.

Kaede was a 65 year old woman that acted like a 30 year old bachelorette. She was strong willed and outspoken, a fearless human. Sesshomaru liked her even though he tried to act as if he didn't.

"Hello Mrs. Kaede" Kagome said as Kaede placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

"My dear you look wonderful!" She softly nudged Kagome in the arm. "I see you managed to snag Naraku out of his office"

Naraku turned from the men he was talking to. "I heard that"

Kaede waved him off. Kagome giggled. "It's not what you think"

The elderly woman held up her hand. "Sure, I was once your age, and after I divorced my third husband, I greatly enjoyed the advantages of being a single woman"

Kagome nervously laughed. She had a feeling Kaede wasn't just talking about being young and nimble.

A shock of silver crossed the field and Kagome knew that it was Sesshomaru. He was dress in an all black suit, tailored to fit his body to give him a polished look. His back was turned as he went to the men's bathroom and Kagome was grateful that he hadn't seen her face to face.

"He hasn't been talking to anyone much today"

Kagome looked beside her. "Who?"

Kaede smiled. "You're ex husband you were just looking at, I am old Kagome but I'm not blind…yet"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's moved on and so have I"

Kaede grunted. The two little birds needed a good little bang on the head. She could easily tell that they at least had some kind of feelings for each other. Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom and pulled another glass from a waiter's tray.

"Just talk to him, Kagome"

"I am not! If anything he needs to say something to me…not that I want him to or anything. And plus Yura is going to jump my neck before I get ten feet near him"

They both laughed, picturing the image in their minds. Kagome felt a hand palm her back. She turned and saw Naraku and a man approach her.

"This is Kagome, Kagome this is Koga" Naraku said.

Kagome almost dropped her jaw when the tall male grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. The black shiny hair and dark gaze of his eyes had her heart racing, literally.

Kagome blinked "Uh…" Kaede nudged her. "Hello"

He smiled brightly and had the nerve to have dimples as well. "Hello to you too, beautiful"

Oh, he was definitely demon. That blaze of confident aura and charm poured from his body. He was tall almost about Naraku's height. Tan skin and supple lips was all that she could see.

"Kagome"

"Yes" she said clearing her throat.

"I said that Koga will be your male partner in your photo shoots, he's been on our contract for years, and it would seem a good idea for a professional to help you learn the ropes" Naraku said.

Partner? She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Not meaning to cause offense to him or Naraku, but Kagome did not want a partner, especially a man. She wondered if she could talk to Naraku about the arrangement. Just the thought of being so close to another man made her nervous and fearful.

Koga laughed. "If I'd known you would be this happy I would have brought you a gift as well"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Koga. The young wolf was known for his suave talking with the girls, but he had to know that Kagome was his for the taking. He looked down at Kagome and could see the pink blush on her cheeks. She wasn't attractive to him…was she?

"Well I will see you soon Ms. Kagome….Naraku" Naraku nodded and squeezed Kagome's hand.

"I have to go and do some business talking; I will be back in a few"

Kagome nodded her head. She slightly jumped when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and her heart raced as she stared into gold eyes, the doggy ears on his head twitched in excitement.

Inuyasha gave her a boyish grin. "Scared you didn't I"

"Hello Inuyasha" Kagome said patting him on the arm.

He scratched his head as he looked at Kagome. She really did look better now than he had seen her years before. The argument that happened between him and Sesshomaru surfaced and he suddenly felt a bit guilty at how their relationship ended before.

"How have you been?" Inuyasha asked. He noticed an old lady behind Kagome eyeing him.

Kagome shrugged. "I've been well. Never figured I would be back here again…how are things going with Kikyo"

Inuyasha stiffened when she asked about Kikyo. She had never done that before. When they had broken up, Kagome stopped talking to her cousin and since she was married to his brother, she saw his face often. As he tried to form words, he noticed that Kagome wasn't asking the question out of anger or spite, she was being honest.

"Everything's fine" Inuyasha said cautiously.

She nodded. "Where is she, I haven't seen her yet?"

"She's at home; we came to the decision to start a family. Her pregnancy hasn't been going very well. She's been ordered to stay in bed"

Kagome felt concerned. Kikyo and she weren't on good terms but Kagome kind of felt what Kikyo was going through. To see Inuyasha here, she felt that he should have been with Kikyo tonight,

"She made me come" Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts. "I don't know why but she made me, your mother is watching over her"

Kagome nodded and looked around. A waiter walked by and she kindly asked him where the women's bathroom was. The waiter pointed nearby the men's bathroom and Kagome didn't know if Sesshomaru was nearby or not.

"Go ahead, Kagome. I'll talk to you later" Inuyasha waved and walked off.

Anticipation washed through her as she walked through the crowd. Her dim eyes scattered before in search of the 6 and a half foot silver haired youkai. She could feel him that was for sure. Unlike him tonight, his aura was searching out for her. It tickled the miko within her but instead of fighting against it, their auras both swam together, welcomed each other. As she got closer to the restroom, his aura was stronger, although he was nowhere to be seen.

She opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside. She was unaware of Sesshomaru walking out of the shadow with a lit cigarette in his mouth. In the bathroom, Kagome sighed, feeling her nerves ease a bit. She went to the sink that had a large mirror and checked her makeup.

She was trying to enjoy her time here. It was great meeting with old friends and all, she would have to get used to enjoying things without Sesshomaru. This was her first real outing with someone else besides Sango, Miroku and her kids. What was she going to do after this? She would refuse to return here every year with Naraku, her boss, even though they were not dating. But it wouldn't be that bad to lower her standards a bit. She was not getting any younger; she was almost 26 with two children and divorced.

Now she seemed desperate. Music was turned on from outside and Kagome could hear the happy laughs and shouts. She turned from the sink to walk to an open stall when another one opened. Kagome looked up, greeted with a smug from Yura in a black tight dress, dripping in diamonds.

"Hello Kagome"


End file.
